


Happy Birthday!

by ProfessorPlum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I don't know just sex, M/M, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorPlum/pseuds/ProfessorPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is happy birthday put two and two together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProfessorPlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorPlum/gifts).



> It's actually my friends birthday today so I made her a fanfic. Just kidding, if I had friends I would be writing this kind of stuff. It's actually my birthday. Happy birthday to me.

It was early, too early for the sun and too early for Sebastian to care about the intruder at the end of his bed, threatening his peaceful sleep with a grin that would make any crocodile jealous.

 

“Seb,” the voice loomed over him, twisting him out of his dream into consciousness. Fingers touched his face as he opened his eyes to see Jim “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Jim shouted at the top of his lungs.

 

Springing up he almost hit Jim but was smart enough to settle with a pounding heart and a hurting head. He was on the bad side of a hangover; his vision swam in front of him. “Jesus _Christ_ Jim.” He said rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palm. “Come on kiddo, let me sleep. Consider it a birthday present.” He said rolling over and trying to close his eyes again.

 

Sebastian regretted giving the teen the key to his flat already. It was supposed to be used for emergencies only. “No, no. Wake up Sebastian, it’s your birthday today and we are going to have fun.”

 

“Jim I’m hung-over. I have friends that are actually old enough to drink you know,” he muttered in a feeble attempt to persuade the other to let him sleep.

 

“Suck it up Sebastian.” It had been called a feeble attempt for a reason.

 

“Why are you here Jim?”

 

“To give you your birthday gift.” Sebastian groaned staring up at the ceiling before pushing himself into a sitting position so his back was against the headboard. “Twenty-one is the atomic number of the element Scandium,” Jim said.

 

“Are you going to give me Scandium just because I’m twenty-one?” Sebastian asked blinking at the young man.

 

“Of course not, is a metallic chemical element found in various minerals in association with rare-earth elements. I’m going to give you sex,” Jim grinned.

 

Sebastian looked up at the ceiling. “What makes you think I’ll want that?”

 

“You always want sex.”

 

“Not when I’m hung-over, I just want to sleep J-“ He was cut short but Jim’s lips, crashing against his own. He felt the small body crawl over his own, legs on either side of Sebastian’s waist. He figured that if he fucked the boy hard enough Jim would want to sleep as well.

 

Moving his hands down Jim’s back he slipped under Jim’s shirt and made the other hold up his arms so he could take it off.

Jim bid along his jaw and on his neck. Usually Sebastian knew Jim would have bitten him, cause the bastard loved blood more then Sebastian himself loved air, but he guessed Jim was being ‘nice’ due to the fact he had successfully lived twenty-one years without dieing which surpassed Jim’s sixteen years.

 

He could feel Jim’s heart beating rapidly against his own chest and felt fingers fiddling with the waistband of his pants. Jim skillfully removed his trousers and pants, climbing off for a moment so he could take them off his ankles leaving Sebastian temporarily with a painful hard on. Jim reached into Sebastian’s drawers, rummaging a few seconds before he found the lube that had been put somewhere else since last time.

 

“Come _on,_ Jimmy,” Sebastian said, unashamed of the plea in his voice as he palmed himself through his pants. Jim did as he was told, returning to straddle Sebastian’s hips.

 

“Be a good boy a lift your hips,” Jim instructed, waiting for Sebastian to do so before pulling his pants down.  He gripped Sebastian’s length in hand and stroking him slowly, spreading lubricant over him.

 

Sebastian let out a shaky breath, his hands moving over Jim’s chest and finding his nipples to pinch. Jim made a small impatient noise and Sebastian moved his hands instead down to hold tightly to the teen’s hips. “Do you want me to work me to work you open, baby?” Sebastian asked and Jim muttered something about the term of endearment Sebastian had used.

 

“Already ahead of you,” Jim smirked, running his thumb over the head of Sebastian’s cock, earning him a slight moan from the older man. “Just waiting ‘till you’re nice and desperate for me.”

 

“Already ahead of you,” Sebastian said in a breathy voice as Jim smiled, taking in the desperate noises before he guided Sebastian’s cock into his already stretched self. “Oh Jesus Jimmy, you’re so tight and perfect,” he commented quietly.

 

If Sebastian thought he was loud it was nothing compared to Jim, but god, if that wasn’t the most beautiful noise in the world.  Jim didn’t move for a while and Sebastian was starting to get needy. “Relax,” he told Jim.

 

Almost on command Jim rolled his hips down against Sebastian, letting out a moan as he did so. He started a slow pace, Sebastian’s hands guiding Jim’s hips down against himself.

 

After almost too long Jim began to speed up, getting the hang of how he had to move to earn himself and Sebastian the most pleasure.  His elbows rested on Sebastian’s shoulders and his head leaned back.

 

Sebastian mouthed against the pale skin of Jim’s neck, loving the way Jim shivered as he pushed down especially hard and hit his prostate.

 

Jim was holding on a surprisingly long time compared to normal, his cock dripping with pre-come between them. Jim moved a hand down to his own length in an effort to relive himself. “No, no touching,” Sebastian said with a grin, he wanted it to last longer.

 

“S-Seb I have to… It hurts,” Jim whined in his ear.

 

“Nope, my birthday gift, my rules.” 

 

Jim scowled, moving faster and pushing himself down harder. Sebastian felt Jim shivering and decided to relieve the teen of his painful problem. He reached a hand between them, knowing he couldn’t hold on much longer himself. He ran a hand over Jim’s cock, smearing the pre-come over the tip.

 

“Seb- Oh Seb I can’t-.“Sebastian matched his strokes in time to Jim’s thrusts and with a few more Jim spilled out over his hands and chest. “Oh hell..” He breathed, resting his face against Sebastian’s shoulder as he came as well. Sebastian leaned back against the head bored stroking Jim’s hair with his clean hand.

 

Jim climbed off of Sebastian laying on the bed for a few minutes and catching his breath. Sebastian lay down next to the teen closing his eyes.  “You have twenty minutes Seb,” Jim said getting up and putting his cloths back on. “I’m making you breakfast.”

 

Sebastian groaned closing his eyes tighter, realizing he wasn’t going to be able to sleep. Also he would have to suffer through Jim’s cooking.

 

“Happy birthday Sebastian,” Jim said, pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s forehead and leaving to the kitchen.

 

Compared to the usual birthdays, it had been the best birthday yet.

 

 

xx

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing explicit fanfics but it was for me and I liked it.


End file.
